Waiting for That Spark
by DreaminMidnight3
Summary: Isabella Swan is a High School Junior looking for that spark in life. Could the tattooed and pierced jerk she knows as Edward Cullen be that spark?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight.

It was the first day of junior year and already I was sick of it. It all started when my truck wouldn't start this morning and I had to beg my older brother Emmett to take me. Then I had to hear his mouth about how I was making him late for his shift at the camping store. That was pure hell. Then I got to school and tripped stepping onto the side walk, effectively scuffing my new Doc Marten's.

Then because Forks High is a joke, they messed up my schedule and I had to spend two hours in the main office as they tried to fix it. Lunch wasn't so bad because I spent it outside on the school lawn with my friends Alice, Jane, and Jake.

Jake had gone and got us a large pizza pie from down the street and we ate it while laughing at the freshman as they scurried around like people their heads cut off.

Alice, the overly chipper one of our group kept trying to hold back her laughter claiming she felt bad, but she ultimately gave into it when she watched one fall backwards because of a bag that was way too heavy. The poor child sat there like a roach on their back, legs and arms flailing, until one of his friends finally came over to help.

Jane kept glaring daggers at all of them, and would laugh when they shrunk away in fear. I swear Jane gets a kick out of intimidating people. She's been that way since I met her on the playground when we were five. But she is a loyal friend and that's all that really matters.

Jake kept checking out the new male population, or the fresh meat, as he called them. Jane kept calling him a predator and told him to find a guy his own age, to which he would say been there done that.

After lunch it was back to the annoyingness of school. I had three classes left on my new schedule. One was photography, my favorite, but the last two were gym and biology, both of which I hated. Physical exertion just isn't my thing. And science just never clicked in my head. But, it was the first day and therefore I did not have to exert myself or think much.

By the days end, I was ready to go home. But Alice, Editor and Chief of the school newspaper, decided today was the ideal day to have the first meeting. And therefore I was forced to stay since I was Photo Editor.

About fifteen of us were scattered all over the newspaper office. Some sat on old worn office desk or ratty cloth chairs. Jane, Opinions Editor, Jake, Life & Styles Editor, and I choose the couch in the corner that Alice moved in last year in an attempt to make the office feel homey. Fail.

Jane sat perched on the arm of the sofa. Jake sat at the other end of the couch and I was laid out on it with my legs stretched and my head comfortably situated on Jake's lap as he ran his fingers through my long brown locks.

"So welcome back everyone!" She said all giddy as she stood at the front of the room. I rolled my eyes and Jane made a gagging. Alice looked in our direction and glared at us before going back to her speech. "So this year I want the newspaper to be epic, and as Editor and Chief, I plan to make it so, with your help of course."

After that I began to tune her out and started playing with my fingers. I thought back on the day and hoped tomorrow would be more than just going through the motions. Lately, I felt as if that was all I had been doing.

There was no spark in my life. Sure I had fun with my friends, and sometimes my family. But when I was alone it was just… nothing. If it were not for photography I'm sure most of my alone time would have been nothing. I would just sit in my bed curled in a ball with blank and meaningless thoughts running through my head.

I had been there before. About three years ago. The lowest of my lows, when I felt like nothing. It got bad. I stopped eating, and started drinking and cutting. It got really bad. Jane noticed and she basically snapped me out of it. She became my listing ear and my rock to lean on when I felt like the nothingness was sleeping in.

Jane is the only one who knew about that bad time in my life. She paid closer attention than most. She saw that I wasn't eating and noticed the weight loss on my short frame. She noticed when I would come to school a little buzzed, and she definitely began to take notice of the faint marks on my wrist that looked more like the indentation left after a hair tie was left on a wrist too long. But Jane figured out the truth, and after she did she never let me get to that point again.

I guess a professional would say I was depressed, but I think I was just waiting for something or to feel something that was taking too long to come into my life.

"Bella! Are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my inner musings and looked at Alice.

"What?"

"I said that we are having an interest meeting next week and I want you to take pictures during it." She said as she ran a hand through her dark pixie styled hair.

"The joys of being Photo Editor." I replied sarcastically. I heard Jane chuckle.

"It's for the yearbook. I don't want the yearbook's crappy photographer coming in here to take photos. I'd rather just send in ones I know will be good." She snapped putting her hand on her hip

I nodded and tried not to laugh. Alice really had a thing against the yearbook and its staff. She didn't like how they made such a big deal out of their publication considering it only came out once a year. According to Alice we work hard to produce a paper every week, while they sit their taking crappy pictures and releasing polls like a bunch of lazy bums. Not her words exactly but along those lines.

It didn't help that Maria was the head of yearbook. She and Alice have been at war since elementary school. They just don't like each other. It definitely doesn't help that Maria dated Alice's lifelong crush Jasper Hale. The same Jasper Hale who just happens to be Sports Editor for the newspaper. The same Jasper Hale who was currently looking at Alice as if she hung the moon.

He and Maria broke up right before the Holiday's last year and since then he and Alice have been doing this dance of back and forth. They both obviously like each other. They just don't know what to do about it.

"I got it Alice." I said after I turned away from Jasper's Alice directed lovey dovey expression. "Is this meeting over now?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes. Everyone has their assignments. Please have them in by the end of the week so Bella can work on touching up pictures or taking originals for your stories." She then turned to me. "I don't know if you heard Bella, but I would like to have those pictures by next Monday."

"Yes Ma'am." I said. I watch her shake her head but quirk her lips up.

"Okay meetings over." She said with a clap of her hands, and soon people began to file out.

Jake, Jane, and I stayed on the couch. We had plans, our annual first day of school hangout at Alice's house. It was a tradition. We would hang out in her room and stuff out faces with junk food and watch _The Breakfast Club_, quoting lines while it played. Lame? Maybe, but it worked for us.

I sat up from my spot on Jake's lap and stretched. I looked over at Jake and saw that he was asleep. Jane was tapping away on her phone probably playing some game. Alice was at her desk in the front of the room laughing at something Jasper was saying.

"I have to get my bag out of my locker. Meet you guys in the parking lot." I said as I stood up and walked out of the door.

I turned down the now empty halls and toward my locker with my eyes down as I chipped away the black polish from my nails.

Not a second later I was on the floor. My behind hurt like hell from the impact and so did the palm of my hands from my body's natural instinct to brace myself. I sucked my teeth and looked up.

I saw pale skin, strong attractive masculine feature, green eyes, and messy bronze hair. All of which was complimented by an eyebrow piercing, a lip ring, and I knew if he opened his mouth a pierced tongue. My eyes swooped up his whole figure and I saw the sleeve of artistic tattoos that covered both arms sneaking from under some band t-shirt. I looked back down at the floor and couldn't help but also note the black combat boots that looked like a bigger version of the ones I wore on my feet.

"You gonna stay down there forever?" I looked back into his face and rolled my eyes at his cocky smirk.

"I see you haven't grown out of being a jerk Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight

"It's only been a summer Bella. Give me some time." He quirked his lips up. "Besides, there is no need for the attitude. You ran into me Bella." He replied.

I shook my head and stood up. There was only one person that could annoy me and make me melt at the same time. And I was standing right in front of him.

Edward Cullen. He was probably the biggest jerk in this school, but there was a bit more to him than just that. I guess he could be considered the stereotypical bad boy. He had this carefree attitude that usually came off as disrespectful to the teachers. He smoked cigarettes and who knows what else under the bleachers. He had a serious reputation for fighting and for his skills in the bedroom among the many girls of the school. The tattoos and piercings did not help his case nor did his record with the cops. Being the Police Chief's daughter I know things. And what I know is that Edward Cullen likes to walk on the wild side. But what made it worse was that I was attracted to him. I was attracted to it all.

"The least you could have done was help me up."

"I repeat, you ran into me Bella." His smirk was back. And I remembered why I never acted on my attraction. He was a jerk. But then he clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth and I was close to melting once again.

It probably didn't help that I knew just what he could do with that tongue. After all, he was my first kiss. The summer before sophomore year at one of his famous house parties, back when I thought those things were cool. We somehow ended up in his backyard under the stars making out. Only for it to be shattered by some girl named Irina who claimed to be his girlfriend. I had never seen her in my life, but apparently she was a family friend who went to school in Seattle.

Anyway after that we never really spoke much, not that we did before. And now we just have these weird exchanges that usually end up with him being called a jerk.

"I have to go." I said as I tried to swoop around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I glared up into his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my teeth as I tried to snatch my arm away.

"How was your summer Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Now let me go."

"Aren't you going to ask how mine was?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care how a friend's summer was?"

"We aren't friends."

He nodded and placed his free hand on my waist. "But we should be."

I laughed out loud and was finally able to shove away from him. "I have enough friends. But thanks for the offer." And with that I turned and walked away.

After my run in with Edward I met my friends by Jane's red Jeep and we took off to Alice's, where our tradition continued.

Jane dropped me off around eleven, and before I knew it my alarm was going off again and I had to get ready for school. I groaned and grumbled through the whole morning routine. Within the hour I was clonking down the stairs in my combat boots a pair ripped and torn denim shorts, a grey t-shirt, and a black cardigan.

I took a glass out of the cupboard and grabbed a donut before pouring myself some orange juice. I went into the living room and turned on the TV as I waited for my ride.

Jane was picking me up today since my car was still broken, and Emmett had to be at the store early. Dad was working a case so he had been spending most of his time at the station. I hadn't physically seen him in about a week. But I knew he had been home from the dishes in the sink and the dirty laundry that was piling up in his hamper.

While I waited for Jane I decided to call my mechanic. It rang three times before I got a grumpy answer.

"What the fuck?" The voice groaned in a tired voice.

"Good morning to you too Rose."

"What the fuck do you want Bella."

"Is that any way to talk to your future sister in law?" I smiled into the phone.

"Bitch, I've been like your big sister since you were like ten. Even before I started dating your brother." I smiled into the phone. "Why are you calling me this early?"

"My car won't start. You told me not to let anyone touch it but you."

"Cause they will screw that hunk of junk up more than then it already is."

"Don't call my car junk."

"I'm stating a fact."

"When can you fix it?"

"I'm coming back this weekend."

"You're dropping out already?" I chuckled.

"Haha." She deadpanned. "If you must know I missed your brother." Her voice was a tad sad. I know it this was hard for her and Emmett. Sure it was only about three hours, but those two had not been more than two blocks away from each other since they were twelve.

But Rose wanted to go to college, and Emmett didn't and now they had to love from a distance. But it could have been worse. She could have taken the scholarship from that school across the country. But she stayed closer because she loved him. Now she was a freshman in college and Emmett was a manager at a camping store. Camping was probably his favorite thing to do.

"Speaking of brother's how is mine doing?" She asked. "Are he and Alice still dancing around each other?"

"You know it. Is he over Maria yet? Because that's what Alice is scared of."

"Maria." She scoffed. "That bitch is history."

"Well once Alice knows that for sure, I know she and Jasper will get together."

"I'll talk to Jasper when I visit."

"Do not Rose. Let them work it out."

"If I do that they will never get together."

"Let them do it in their own time." The last thing the two of them needed was Rose meddling in their almost love life.

"I'm not making any promises." She replied.

I heard Jane's car honk outside. Her custom horn that shouted _move_ always made me laugh.

"I have to go. My ride is here. I'll see you this weekend."

"Alright. Love ya."

"Love you too." I walked to the front door and grabbed my bag before locking up and heading out the door.

"I can't believe it's only the second day and it's already raining." Jane said as we claimed a table by the window in the cafeteria.

"We live in Forks Jane. This was bound to happen." Alice said as she stuck a fry in her mouth.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She replied.

I chuckled a little before taking a sip of my soda. We were quiet for a few minutes while we all ate.

"Why is Cullen staring over here?" Jane asked as she looked across the café to the usual table of Cullen and crew. It sat in the middle of the café, and everyone knew not to sit there. It was appropriate to drop by, stand and say hello, but no one, not even Cullen crew sluts sat down. The only ones who sat down were Edward and his friends Seth and Caius. They were his crew, and together they were the rebels of the school.

Seth was pretty cool. But I only knew that because he was Jake's cousin so I've hung with him a few times at Jakes birthday parties and things.

Caius I didn't know much about except he had a mean temper. Actually he and Edward both had mean tempers. I've seen them both beat someone to a pulp over the most trivial thing. Seth seemed to be the calming force of the group but I knew he packed a mean punch too. I'd seen him knock out a guy or two.

Sure enough when my eyes darted past the sluts that surrounded their table, I saw Cullen's eyes locked in our direction.

"You know why?" Jake said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah. He has a thing for our girl Bella." Alice said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes at them. Ever since I told them about the tragic night at his party they swore there was something between Edward and I. There probably was, but I'm sure it was lust on my part, and a game on his.

"If he wasn't such a man whore, I think he and Bella would make a cute couple. They both have that I hate the world brooding thing going on most of the time." Jake said.

"Shut up!" I said lightly punching him on the arm.

"At least you're not a bitch like Jane." Jake snickered. "Take brooding as a compliment. And just take Cullen." I rolled my eyes while shaking my head.

"Call me a bitch again, bitch." Jane said to Jake.

"Love you!" Jake shrieked.

"Whatever." Jane said, but laughed when Jake pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna get another salad. " I said before walking to the salad bar.

I grabbed a bowl and loaded it up with spinach leaves and then pilled tuna salad on top of that. Just as I was about to pour some ranch dressing on my concoction a tattooed arm grabbed the bottle from my hand.

"What do you want Edward." I lifted my head up to look at him.

"A date." He said simply. He then proceeded to pour ranch over my food and stopped without me having to tell him it was the perfect amount. Weird.

"With who?" I asked trying to play it cool. After all, it could not have been me he was talking about.

"With you." He said with a smirk.

I know my eyes bugged out of my head before I reclaimed my composure. "You wanted to be friends yesterday. And now you want to go on a date?"

"Yup."

"Nope." I said and started to walk away. Just like yesterday I was pulled back.

"Go out with me."

"Why?"

"I like you."

"You don't know me." I said. My eyes were stuck on his green.

"I know your mouth. I want to know the rest of you." His voice dropped into this really husky tone that sent shivers up and down my body and caused my hands to have a spaz attack. The salad bowl clattered to the ground between us. Drawing the attention of some in the cafeteria I'm sure. I looked down at the bowl and the back up at him. I simply shook my head and walked quickly away from the situation.

Once I got in the hall I didn't know where I was going but I just started walking. But once again I was pulled back, and when I turned I shouldn't have been surprised to find Edward. He grabbed my arm and I went willing into a stairwell with him.

"Go out with me."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea." It wasn't. Jake had just said he was a man whore. He was the bad boy. Not that I was a goody two shoes or anything but Edward was trouble.

To be honest I'd probably been crushing on Edward just as Alice had been crushing on Jasper for most of her life. But Jasper was a good guy. Edward… not so much. He was known for sleeping around, even when he had a girlfriend which I was pretty sure he only had two Irina, and the head cheer leader of our school Lauren. Both of whom he cheated on.

The problem was I could see myself really liking Edward, wanting him too, and giving myself to him like I had never given myself to another. In truth he was my first and only kiss at this point. It was like Edward had ruined all the other guys of Forks for me, so I never saw anyone else. I was sure I would die a virgin if I stayed in Forks, because I wouldn't let it be anyone but Edward. But I knew it could never be Edward.

If I let Edward in like that I would get hurt. And getting hurt would put me far back into that realm of nothing I used to feel. Only that nothing would be mixed with loss, hurt and anger, because that is all being with Edward Cullen would give me.

"Go out with me Bella." The way he said it this time it was like a command. He backed me into a wall and braced his arms on either side of my head.

"Where is this coming from?"

"You know it's always been there. I want you. I get what I want." He placed one of his hands on my waist and pushed me further into the wall. He pressed his hips into mine and I felt him. I felt HIM!

"Edward…" I let out on a sigh. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I didn't have much time to think of it before his lips were on mine and his mouth was dominating me. His tongue slipped into my mouth when I opened mine on a moan and all rational thought was lost.

My hands slipped into his unruly locks and I pulled a bit, which caused him to let out the most animalistic sound I've ever heard come from a human. God it was sexy. He pushed his hips harder into mine and I moaned louder.

He moved his lips from my mouth to my neck, and I felt him begin to place kisses there. I was pretty sure he was leaving marks but I couldn't care. It felt too good.

"Edward," I moaned. I threw my head back to give him better access.

I don't know how long we stayed there making out. But before I knew it the bell was ringing and I began to hear feet shuffling. I started to press my palms into his shoulders to push him away but he just pulled his head back a bit and glared into my eyes.

He pecked my lips once more. "You're mine."

No I couldn't be. "Edward I…"

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Edward I…"

"Six o'clock Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak but he just turned and walked away. Six o'clock? How did he even know where I lived? How could he just assume I wanted to go out with him? I guess we did just molest each other in the middle of the hallway but that didn't mean I wanted to go on a date with him. I couldn't I wouldn't. He probably didn't really mean it anyway. It was all just a game to him.

I head footsteps getting closer to me and quickly smoothed down my hair and walked away from the stairs and to the nearest bathroom. I took my phone out and texted Alice to bring me my bag. I placed my phone back in my pocket and looked in the mirror. My neck had the beginning of a nice sized hickey on it. My lips were swollen, and I was still breathing like I had run a marathon.

I stared in the mirror with an awed expression. Edward Cullen had marked me and told me I was his.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight

All because of Edward Cullen my emotions were all over the place for the rest of the day. While I waited for Alice in the bathroom I did my best to make my hair cover Edwards mark. I just had to make sure it stayed that way for the rest of the day.

When Alice came in she wanted answers about my sudden cafeteria disappearance. I lied and said I just didn't feel well and got sick in the bathroom. It was better than the truth. The truth of me making out with the man whore that is Edward Cullen would have just earned me a disappointed look and a warning to stay away.

When the final bell rang I made my way out into the parking lot. A mess of students stampeded around happy for the day to be over. Once I made it outside, from the top of the stairs I could see Jane, Alice, and Jake huddled by her Jeep laughing and joking. From this point I had a good view of the lot of pubescent teenagers. So for whatever reason I stopped to look out.

I looked at the section where all the jocks and cheerleaders parked. Rose and Emmett used to park there last year. He was football captain and she was on the cheerleading team. I would always have to walk through the numb brains of football, basketball, soccer players and cheerleaders just to catch a ride with them. Thank God that was over. Now I just had to rely on my truck that I had just gotten three months ago, but always seemed to be broken, or on Jane, the crazy driver, who had just gotten her new Jeep about a month ago. My options were so much better than last year.

My eyes next target was the preps, as Jane called them. They were pretty much the students who thought they ran the school. Maria was a part of this group along with her best friend Jessica Stanley, queen of all sluts. A few rows away from them were the over –achievers who weren't really that bad. Then there was the druggies, the drama students, and attempted social climbers. Outside of these groups was the rest of the student body who just didn't care to fit into a genre. Me and my friends where a part of this group so we parked furthest from the school. So did Edward and his friends.

My eyes darted to his group who were a few rows over. My eyes hardened. He was sitting on the hood of his old black Mustang with none other than Jessica Stanley standing between his spread legs. His hands were placed gently on her hips and he was nuzzling her neck. My breath caught in my throat for just a second before I reprimanded myself for being stupid enough to fall for his game.

I shoved the strap of my bag further onto my shoulder and walked down the stairs. I kept my walk through the lot strong and powerful, knowing that any minute I would have to pass Edward.

As I got closer to his group I felt eyes on me, and despite my better judgment I looked up and met his. He looked at me and cocked a grin and I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Bella!" He called as I continued to walk.

I quickened my pace. "Let's go." I yelled over to my friends once I was in hearing shot. Without question they hopped into the car and Jake left his door open so I could climb in beside him. When I looked back I saw that Edward had been walking to catch up to me, and now stood glaring at me through the window as if I had done something wrong. I turned my head away from his glare and stared straight ahead at the back of Jane's seat. Screw Edward Cullen.

The ride to my house was silent. They knew not to press on whatever was going on with me. But I kept feeling Jane's eyes on me through the rearview mirror but I just couldn't meet them. I'd talk to her in a few weeks when whatever this was, was gone, over, and done with.

When I got home I was greeted with an empty house. There was a note on the kitchen counter from Dad saying that he was working late and wouldn't be back until the early morning. Emmett was probably staying at his best friend Alec's apartment tonight because I knew there was some game coming on. Alec also happened to be Jane's older brother. I swear this town was just too small.

I decide to enjoy the house to myself. I made myself a big fat cheeseburger and plopped myself down in the middle of my bed as I watched old cartoons. Before I knew it I was passed out. That's what good food does to me.

I'm sure I would have slept like that the whole night But I felt something tickling my nose. I moved around trying to get away from the annoying touch. Emmett was probably back and looking to joke around. I wasn't.

"Get the fuck away from me Emmett." I moaned.

"Not Emmett babe." I knew that voice.

My eyes popped open. I was face to face with Edward Cullen. He was kneeling on the side of my bed with his signature grin pressed into his face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "Why are you here? How the hell did you get in?"

"I'm here for our date." He smiled. "And I picked the lock after the doorbell was ignored about ten times."

"We have no fucking date. Go date Jessica. And get the fuck out of my house."

He laughed, like really laughed. "I don't want Jessica."

"Could have fooled me." I sat up in my bed and moved away from him. "She was all over you in the parking lot and you sure as hell weren't pushing her away." I heard the jealousy in my voice and cursed myself. "Look, we aren't anything what happened in the hallway was a mistake. There will be no date, and you can do whatever you want with anyone. Just like I can." That last part was added for my own benefit. I wanted to seem like I had options.

In a second Edward had lunged for me, and I was pinned beneath him on my bed. "You will be with no one but me Bella." He declared. I hated that his possessiveness was turning me on.

"We aren't anything together Edward. We just happen to go to the same school."

"Don't get all pissy because you messed up."

"I messed up?" I yelled.

"I claimed you in that hallway today. I marked you. You should have done the same when you saw some bitch on your man."

Man? Was he crazy? "You aren't my fucking man Edward." I shoved him off of me and walked to the door. I opened it, just to have it slammed shut and me turned around and slammed into it. I looked up into Edwards hard eyes.

"I am your man. That was obvious today Bella."

"Ugggg!" I yelled. "We made out. That was it Edward. You don't know me and I don't know you. That's not how I have relationships. And I definitely don't have relationships with guys who don't know how to stay faithful. I know your record Edward. I don't want a part of it."

"You already have a part of it."

"Because for whatever reason you have this pull over me." I admitted that without thinking. "Just forget it Edward. This isn't going to work. Just leave please."

"I get what I want Bella."

"You won't get me Edward. You almost had me this afternoon but then you reminded me why we won't work by your stunt with Jessica. I'll admit there is something between us, but I refuse to get hurt figuring it out."

"You won't get hurt Bella."

I shook my head. "I already did."

"Just give me a shot." For the first time his voice was a plea.

"Why?"

"Because I want you Bella. It's that simple."

"You have to do more than want me Edward. You don't know me enough to want me."

"I can get to know you."

"You get to know a lot of girls."

"But now I only want to get to know you."

I sighed. Why did he have such a hold on me? It was true that we didn't really know each other. Yet we both felt whatever this something was. I let my head fall back onto the door.

"Just come out with me tonight. Not as a date, just as a friend. Let's get to know each other."

"Edward I…"

"Let me try to be your friend first. I want more. But I'll do it your way for now."

"My way?"

"Yeah. Let's get to know each other first."

"Edward I…"

"But while we get to know each other remember that your mine. No other guy touches what's mine."

I felt myself giving in. I felt weak but strong at the same time. I had this pull over Edward, even if he had more of one over me. "No other girl touches what's mine Edward."

He looked down at me and smiled. I loved his mouth. The lip ring at the bottom that gave that special something to our kisses and definitely that tongue piercing that massaged my mouth every time he entered it.

He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me, but I shrugged away. "We are getting to know each other."

"I want to know your mouth."

"You already know my mouth. Besides we are doing this my way. I want to know if this is beyond physical attraction. I want to know you Edward."

"So we can't kiss?"

"Not yet. We are doing this my way."

He looked like he wanted to argue. But he thought better of it. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I could eat again." I smirked. My burger was good, but I could go for more.

"Alright I'm taking you to dinner. I'll wait in my car." He moved around me to open the door and I heard the front door close a few moments later.

I was going on a date with Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight

So there I sat across the table from Edward freaking Cullen. Edward and all his arrogance, and hotness.

"Are you sure all you want is a salad?" He asked for the tenth after taking a big bite of his burger.

"Yes I'm sure." I smiled and put another leaf into my mouth and swallowed. "Next time I'll make sure to order a steak though if that will make you feel better."

"It would." He said in a serious tone.

I looked up into his eyes and say a flash of anger. Anger? What the hell did I do?

"Why do you say it like that?"

He laughed shortly before looking down at his food again. "I don't want to fight with you on our first date."

I snorted. "You've been arguing with me all day. Why stop now?"

He placed his burger on his plate, took a hard swallow and glared at me. "I know you Bella. More than you think I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know you. I know things about you."

"What do you know?" I countered leaning forward in my seat.

"You don't think I remember you from freshman year."

"Freshman year?"

"Yeah freshman year. When you would show up to school tipsy and refusing to eat."

My fork clattered to my plate and I looked up and stared at him and disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I know you Bella. I notice you. I've been noticing you. And if you think for one minute I'm going to let you do that shit again, you are out of your mind."

He knew me. He paid attention. Even back during freshman year.

After Edward's comments about my past during dinner we ate in silence. It wasn't necessarily a bad silence. We were both just thinking again.

My thoughts were centered on him and his paying close attention to me. Only Jane knew that and she was my closest friend, and here Edward was, basically a stranger at the time, and he noticed. It actually felt kind of good to be noticed like that. That someone cared to notice.

We were sitting in his car now. He drove like a madman down the winding roads of Forks, and when he passed the turn for my street I glanced over in his direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise." He said out of the side of his mouth.

I shrugged and sat back in my seat. We drove for another ten minutes before we turned into a clearing. In front of us sat a meadow. In the moonlight I could see the glow grass and flowers.

I turned to look at Edward and found he was looking at me.

"The only way this is going to work between us is if we are honest with each other." I snorted. He glared. "What?"

"You're the one with the bad track record with girlfriends. Girls. People. Teachers. Cops. Speed Limits."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you will probably have a bit more trouble with the honesty than I will."

He shook his head. "Just because I do messed up things, doesn't mean I am not honest. I don't lie."

"Yeah right."

"I don't." He said with force. "And if we are going to work, I need you to be honest with me."

"You mean to tell me you told your exes you cheated."

He nodded. "I did."

"Don't you care about hurting people?"

"I only care about hurting people I care about."

"You didn't care about Lauren or Irina."

"Nope."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Then why were you with them?"

He shrugged. "Convenience."

"Is that what I am?"

"No."

"What makes me different?"

"I care about you."

"Why."

"Because I see some pretty damn good possibilities."

"Possibilities?"

"I see us working very well." He answered my next question before I could even ask it. "I just feel it."

"I couldn't handle you doing that to me."

"I won't." He reached his hand out and touched my cheek. "But I need you to be honest with me too."

"I am not a liar."

"No. You are an omitter."

"Am not." My voice was tense.

"Yes you are. You hide things. Just like you hid whatever was going on with you freshman year." He grabbed my chin and held it in between his fingers. "You will not hide things from me."

I began to feel trapped. "It's none of your damn business."

"It became my business the minute you put your claim on me in your bedroom Bella. We're both in on this now."

"You're not my father. Stop trying to control me."

"I know I'm not your father, because your father probably didn't do shit when you stared your damn cycle of depression. He probably doesn't even know." He glared. "But what I am is your man. I protect you, I take care of you, and I care about you."

I shook my head out of his grasp. "This is all moving too fast."

"It's moving just fine Bella."

"You scare me."

"Why?"

"Because you say all these things. Things that it seems I have been waiting for someone to say. You notice me. You make me feel like I just woke up from a deep sleep. And…and I just don't want it to stop. But it will. You will make it stop."

He shook his head and leaned in close to me, his forehead touching mine. "I will not hurt you."

"I want to believe you."

"Just try. And in the meantime I will prove it to you."

I glanced up at him. My hands found their way into his hair. I leaned my face into his lips and kissed him deeply.

When I pulled away he was looking at me with a smile. "I thought we weren't kissing."

"I changed my mind."

An hour later I was in my bed with a smile on my face. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. It was only the second day of junior year and I had a boyfriend and it was Edward. I giggled to myself and hugged my knees to my chest. On the drive back to my house I learned that he hated that word. He said it made him feel like a child. He would rather I call him my man then my boyfriend. I didn't mine either. But I figured I would use boyfriend when I wanted to bug him.

I was happy about our new relationship. And I was changed by it. Earlier in my room I had claimed Edward as mine. I was never the type of person who would have done that. But with him it was natural, just like his claim on me was. It was more than natural though. It was happiness, carefree, important, and necessary. But most importantly, it was right. It just felt so right.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight

I woke up the next morning to the sound of barbells banging. I knew immediately that Emmett was home, doing his seven in the morning workout right beside the wall separating our bedrooms.

By the time I was done and prepared for my day it was eight and I only had ten minutes until Jane was due to arrive. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel out of the toaster. It just happened to be Emmett's. The quickest way to piss Emmett of was to take food from him. But I believed in finders keepers and it was his fault for leaving it unguarded. After all that's what he always told me when he stole my food.

I grabbed a bottle of water and seated myself at the kitchen table waiting for Jane's horn to blare in her arrival.

Though the morning seemed pretty normal, it was far from it. I had a boyfriend. That boyfriend was Edward Cullen, and it had happened so quickly. I hadn't even had time to really think about it all. But I was happy. In one night Edward had made me the happiest I had been in a while, and not just because we were together now, but it seemed he actually cared, and had cared before he even really knew me. In truth he cared about me now and he still didn't really know me. And honestly I cared about him in the same capacity and with the same limitations.

"Is that my bagel?" I heard the grumbled voice of Emmett, and snapped my head from the window and toward his face.

We didn't necessarily look alike. The only thing we shared was hair color, but there was no denying him as my brother. We were too similar, and I loved him too much.

Even though he was my older brother, he was the more childlike. He was just like a lovable kid. A big giant muscled man who looked intimidating but was truly just a teddy bear.

"You left it." I said as I took another bite.

"It is mine." He tried to reach for it, but I snatched it out of his grasp and took another huge bite.

"Bella…" Just as he was about to lay into me, Jane's horn sounded.

"Got to go." I mumbled through chews. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder before squeezing past his large form and toward the door. "Love you." I called out before the front door closed behind me.

The ride to school was pretty dull. Or maybe it was to me because I was waiting to see Edward. Waiting to see how we addressed our new status at school. But then the doubts kicked in. I always had doubts.

Were Edward and I even real? Did I make it up? Is this a joke to him? Could any of what I feel be true?

I was snapped out of that dangerous section of my mind by slamming doors. I looked around to see that my friends had all exited the car and were standing at the front looking at me with confused expressions. I quickly hopped out of the car with my bag and walked over to them.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked as she reached an arm out to touch my head.

I nodded. "Just a bit tired," the perfect excuse for any and everything.

"Well wake up Bells because you have an admirer." Jake whispered in my ear. I peered up at him and saw he was looking down our row of parked cars.

There stood Edward Cullen black jeans, combat boots, and a white V-neck t-shirt that showed a hint of whatever was tattooed on his chest, and exposed his sleeve of arms for all to see. His hair was as messy as ever, and even from this distance I saw his sparkling eyes. He was smirking at me. And then he was walking toward me, and then he was kissing me. He was kissing me like he did in the stair well. He was kissing me like that in a parking lot crowded with students, and I surprised myself by kissing him back with just as much passion.

"Will you two get the fuck off my car? I don't want Red involved in a threesome." I smiled into the kiss at Jane's shout and slowly pulled away from Edward.

"What the fuck?" Jake gasped as he looked from Edward to me.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice shrieked. "They're together! They're together!" Alice was yelling and pointing at us all while jumping up and down.

I looked around the lot and saw everyone staring at us, I curled into Edward hiding my face in his chest.

"Yes we're together." Edward said as if it were completely normal. As if we had been together for years. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm gonna walk my girlfriend to homeroom." I felt him pull away from me and grab my right hand in his. I looked over at my friends. Jake and Alice were smiling wide. Jane gave me a small smirk, and then arched one of her perfect eyebrows. I knew that meant we would talk later. And I was fine with that because now I knew this was real. He had just made it real to everyone in the school.

As we walked through the crowd of students, the sea of people parted at our nearing presence.

"So you didn't tell your friends." He asked in a curious tone.

I looked up at him and gave a shy smile. "I was still getting used to it."

"Well get used to it babe, because I do not see this changing anytime soon."

I allowed myself to fully smile at that. "I hope not." I whispered lowly. But I knew he heard me when he glance back down at me and smiled brightly before pecking my lips.

"Don't worry babe. I'll make it so it will never change. There is no way in hell I ever want to let you go."

And with that we climbed the stairs into the building hand in hand. Edward with his smirk, and me attempting to hide my huge smile.


End file.
